A Small Mistake
by themasterof619
Summary: Tristana makes a mistake during one match and thinks she totally screwed up herself to the summoners. Bad summary.


**Hello. I'm themasterof619 and here I show you my second story here, so let's get on with it. League of Legends belongs to Riot. **

Tristana was really excited to go to the Summoner's Rift. She hadn't been summoned in a while, so this would be her come back. She looked at her team and thought they had a sure win here. Teemo, Blitzcrank, Nasus and Rumble conformed her team.

They seemed to form a powerful team to Tristana´s eyes…... that until she discovered who the other team was. They were Shen, Twisted Fate, Pantheon, Nocturne and Amumu. This was bad for Tristana's team, four of the members of that team could go anywhere in the map in just matter of seconds and the one left could trap them all in one movement.

It began on the middle line with a match between Teemo and Pantheon, while on top line Nasus would face Rumble. Amumu and Nocturne would go to the jungle, and finally Blitzcrank and she would fight against Shen and Twisted Fate.

To be honest this match started pretty slow to Tristana, ten minutes had passed and there wasn't any kill yet. This wasn't what she expected of her so called _come back_ match. Suddenly she saw a beautiful opportunity to make the First Blood. Blitzcrank pulled Shen and Tristana started firing her weapon at him. Shen would soon be killed and they would score the First Blood. Twisted Fate couldn't do anything because Blitzcrank was attacking him.

Shen started running away to the jungle. Tristana really wanted to score the First Blood, so she followed him, when suddenly out of nowhere Amumu tossed himself with his bandages and trapped her with his Curse of the Sad Mummy. Shen turned back and started attacking Tristana.

**First Blood **

That's all her team needed to hear. The match started going down for her team as soon as she made that mistake. Teemo ran to the bottom line just to be killed. Twisted Fate managed to kill Blitzcrank. They took over the middle and bottom line in just matter of minutes.

Tristana's team couldn't recover after that. The match was coming to an end and Tristana didn't know what to do at this point. She had failed her team and couldn't stand any match they had.

Tristana was walking around the Academy of War as she could only think of one thing: "What went wrong?"

"How did she forget Amumu was wondering through the jungle?

Why did she follow Shen to the forest knowing all the risks there were?

And why did she left Blitzcrank alone during the attack? Were some of the questions that passed through Tristana's head.

Suddnely she bumped on someone and fell to the ground as well as that person did. She saw this someone was Amumu who was starting to get up from the floor.

She remembered immediately their match up earlier that day. She didn't feel like talking the guy that ruined her day in that moment, so she just said in a low voice: "Sorry" and started walking away. Or at least that's what she tried until Amumu stopped her saying: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" said Tristana in a not very convincing tone.

"Then why do you look so down?" Tristana didn't want to talk about it, so she said: "I just had a bad day, that's all" She wanted be alone.

Amumu sighed and said: "Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me" With those words he left. Tristana just kept walking around the Academy. She couldn't talk with anybody, her friends Rumble and Teemo got mad at her because of her fail earlier that day and she wasn't sure of Amumu.

She went to her room to think of her day went so wrong. She couldn't hold it anymore, she started crying while she thought "why me?"

It was night and Amumu was walking to his room, tired from his last match that day. He wanted to rest when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. He went to open it and saw Tristana in front of him.

Amumu was surprised Tristana would come to him this late in the night. He let her in, her eyes were red.

"Are you okay?" said Amumu.

Tristana said in a broken voice: "No" and she suddenly threw herself at him and started to cry on his shoulder. Amumu blushed a little at her hug, but knew this wasn't the moment for that.

They both sat on Amumu's bed, there was an awkward silence that Amumu decided to break and asked her: "What happened?"

"I failed today, everything I did went wrong" Amumu was surprised to see the once happy and energetic Megling Commando so sad and miserable. He knew how been that sad was.

"Everybody has this kind of days, just leave it behind"

"I wish it was that easy"

"What do you mean?"

"Lately I hadn't been summoned and I thought today might be the day I made my name known among summoners"

Amumu didn't need to hear more. He knew how summoners had their favorites as Jinx, Caitlyin, Ezreal, Udyr and other champions. Even he had been in Tristana's position before.

"Don't take it so seriously. Just do your best next time and summoners will see you as a strong champion" Said Amumu trying to cheer Tristana up.

"After today I don't think anyone will ever see me as strong anymore. Just look at me, who would ever….." She was suddenly cut off by Amumu who shouted: "Enough!"

Tristana was speechless after hearing Amumu shout at her. What suddenly changed his mood?

"Tristana, you look at yourself. You're one of the best champions there is here. Your abilities can't be compared. You're strong, fast, pretty, smart and probably one of the kindest champions there are. And no one looks down at you, so stop thinking they do because they don't!"

Silence filled the room. Amumu wasn't sure he said the right words, but he already said them, so there was no turning back.

"Sorry I raised my voice, but….."He shut up as soon as he felt a warm hug from Tristana. He started blushing really badly under his bandages.

"Amumu, I didn't know someone thought that way of me. So just doing thing better next time? I should've thought of that before, but thank you for helping me realize how good I am. You're a really good friend too, you know." After saying those words she let Amumu off her hold.

"Thanks." Said Amumu still blushing.

"It's pretty late, so I'll leave by now" Tristana started walking towards the door, but she stopped herself and turned around to ask Amumu: "Did you say I was pretty?"

Amumu shyly responded with: "I said that you were a pretty good friend and ….uh…see ya tomorrow!" After saying that last part hastily he closed the door as soon as he could.

Outside the room just stood there looking strangely to the door and just decided to left hiding an small blush of her own.

**So here I end my second story on this site. See ya guys and thanks to all who read this or my previous story.**


End file.
